The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars commonly have rigid or single axle suspension systems for both the front steerable wheels and the rear driving wheels. A solid axle provides a stiffer ride feel for the occupants and can also result in reduced control of the golf car over rough terrain and when turning at higher speeds. Some golf car designs have therefore used an independent suspension system at least for the front steerable wheels which eliminates the solid axle and separately suspends each front steerable wheel from the frame or structure of the golf car.
Drawbacks of existing independent suspension designs for golf cars include a loss of control as the golf car corners rapidly, which tends to lift one or more of the wheels at an angle with respect to a ground surface, reducing wheel contact and therefore steering control. Further drawbacks include limiting the vehicle design to a single wheel size. An improved suspension design is therefore desirable for independent suspensions for golf cars as well as other utility vehicles.